POM Hybrid friendship
by ilovedracoDH
Summary: Savio is staying in Manhatten with a friend this time and also he finally became face to face and heart to heart with an human girl named Nardia. Explore the story of how one girl named Nardia can change a cold blooded creature to a kind savoir serpent R&R please
1. Jobs

Chapter 1

Jobs...Jobs...Jobs

I sat on the couch reading a newspaper looking for a job as Allie was doing the same thing

Allie had red hair with blue clear eye's and was wearing a T-shirt saying "Dawgs rule"and was wearing skinny jeans.

I had brown hair with green eye's and was wearing a black tank top and jeans with a black glove on my left hand. Then I read something about zoo keepers needed at Manhattan.

"Allie you know you like to be with animals?" I asked

"Depends." she said still reading the news paper.

"how about doing the Zoo in Manhattan." I said

Allie put the news paper down and looked at me.

"I am not cleaning Elephant crap." she said "That is Final." she said then buried the news paper on to her face still reading it.

"Allie remember what you said when you where little." I said "I vow to help all animals even if I have to clean their pop." I said intimation my sisters voice when she was little.

Allie glared at me. I made a smirk on my face then started reading the news paper. Allie sighed

"alright fine but if I have to clean up poop I am going to let you do that job. I rather train penguins than clean poop from the ground."

"good we will go tomorrow and sign up." I said

Allie pushed her hair back from her face then went to bed since it was 11:00 PM I sat on the couch still thinking what we might see or do at the Zoo well we would find out soon.

# # #

Skipper looked around the Zoo it was night every body was asleep or where they. Rico looked around then ugergatat a tracking heat devise then put on the head phones Kowaliski was taking notes around the Zoo making sure that everything was in good hands and Private well he was trying to well get himself untangled from the trap that he accendly step in.

"Private what do you think you are doing." Skipper asked

"oh sorry Skipper I tried making the trap for Savio and Nat but um now I am trap." he said

"Men I found an idea." he said "Private will be the bait and then wham will put them both in their pens like little mice." he said

"Skipper do you know what you are saying." said Private surprised of the plane

"Now Private stay clam Savio and Nat won't suspect a thing we will be hiding behind that bush and make sure you don't swallowed whole." he said then hid behind bush with Rico and Kowaliski. While Private was tangled and looking around scared trembling. While Skipper was watching then there was a rustle in the bushes.

"Men stay down." he said

Then there was a giant weeee "hello penguins." said Julian

"Julian get out of here can't you see where-"

Julian gasped "you don't respect your king then you are a disgrace you Banana head I shall punish you all with the raspberry." he said

Then he started to raspberry Skippers face. While Skipper smacked him across the face.

"Knock it off ring tail I am here to catch Savio and Nat you idiot." he yelled

"gasp Savio and who is this Nat."

"Apparently a friend of his who has black, gray, and red markings ." said Kowaliski

"gasp another snake." said Julian

"mm-mm." said Rico nodding his head fast

While Skipper and Julian and where fighting Private heard hissing then he looked behind him and saw Savio and Nat. They both had evil grins.

"Skipper Skipper help help." he called

"and on that you ring tail I ought to skin you alive." Skipper said

"ah that is so mannish would you rather shine my feet instead." he said lifting his right foot.

"Skipper."Private cried

"there to loud to hear you." Savio said

"yes and apparently you will be our midnight snack." said Nat

Then there was a war cry Savio and Nat turned and saw Marlene she tackled them and started to beat them up while still Skipper and Julian were fighting. Then Marlene tied them both together.

"Victory for the female otter." she said

Every body stopped fighting and looked and saw Marlene and stare at surprise

"What you never seen a girl have her own victory." she asked

Savio and Nat groaned and shook their heads.

# # #

Me and Allie where Finally here at The Manhattan Zoo it was big and there where a lot of animals. We saw penguins smile and wave.

"smile and wave boys smile and wave." said a voice.

Allie paused and turned she thought she heard voices but saw the penguins only waving. Allie shrugged and walked away. We Finally got into an office and saw the boss she was sitting on her desk with a Macaw.

"Um excuse me." I said

The women turned "oh hello is there any thing I can do for you." she asked

"yeah we like to sign up for being Zoo keepers," said Allie

I elbowed Allie "and we like to maybe help out right Allie." I said

Allie turned her head at me slowly and gave me a glare.

"well okay can I have your names." she asked while the parrot handed her a pen.

"my name is Nardia and this is Allie." I said

"mm-mm and what skills do you have by treating animals." she asked

"well I love reptiles and like to take care of snakes I capture gardener snakes and hold them and treat them like they where mine." I said

"and do you have any." she asked Allie

"Well I' am good with wolves and-"

"sorry dear the wolves are full but we can put you both in the reptile house there are two Boa Constrictors that feel neglected." she said

Allie frowned "we'll do it." I said

"wait we." she whispers

I elbowed her again

"good you can start at 9:00PM." she said

# # #

Me and Allie where at the Reptile house and saw the two Boa Constrictors Allie frowned

"this is what we are paid for." Allie said

The snakes lifted there heads and glared at us. Me and Allie made confused faces, but the snakes loward their heads. I looked at the signs

"there names are Savio and Nat." Allie said "well the Savio guy looks the sacristy then the Nat." Savio looked Allie.

"Well at least I don't act like you thinking life sucks." he hissed angrily

Allie screamed "ha ha you scared the crap out of her Savio." the other snake said who was probably Nat.

"Whoa this job is better than I thought." I said

"I'm getting the Heck out of here." she yelled Then ran out the reptile house Then the penguins attacked her and knocked her out.

"looks like we have a suspect in our hands." said Skipper

# # #

Allie woke up and saw herself tied up to a chair and saw more animals.

"What the Heck is going on." she yelled

The Skipper smacked her across the face "quiet prisoner will ask the questions who are you?"

"Katy perry sucker." she said

Skipper smacked her across the face again "who are you."

"Allie." she said "there happy blubber face,"

"where did you come from." said Skipper

"I came from New york city alright and if you want my phone number and call me sometime here take it now let me go please." she said.

"Allie." said a voice

Allie turned and saw me tied up by Savio and Nat. "Nardia you okay." she said

The snakes made evil grins at me flicking there tongues. "I am not sure right now." I said The snakes laughed.

"who are you." said Skipper

"Nardia thank you very much and that is my sister your slapping across face on." I yelled The skipper smacked me across the face "quiet Women.' he said

Then a Lemur jumped on to Allie's head

"and what is this palm tree doing here I need it for my home Morice." he said

"I am not a dang palm tree." Allie yelled

"Ah the palm tree yelled it me." then he raspberry her face.

I sighed watching this crazy nightmare while I was tied up by two boa constrictors and being slapped across the face by a penguins.

"look we mean no harm we just needed a job and we are sorry if we are not welcome here." I said

"you guys are so mean." said a voice

Then there was a female otter she untied the ropes on Allie. Allie jumped out of the chair with Julian still on her head. She looked at him then shooed him away.

"boys let Nardia go." she said

The snakes glared while letting me go I gasped for air trying to breath. I looked at her she had a sparkle in her eye's.

"thanks." I said

she smiled then turned to Skipper glaring at him.

"what." he said

Then she smacked him across the face.


	2. something Zooy is going on here

Chapter 2

Something Zooy is going on here?

Me and Allie had to spend the whole night in the reptile house while the snakes where watching us like two guards standing in front of a door.

"you got something better to do then staring at us." Allie said

"is it better than cleaning Elephant crap from the ground." I said to her

Allie sighed and pushed her hair away from her face then Nat was in front of her making a sneaky grin. "I like you already." he said teasing her

Allie pushed his face away "get a hobbyist snake boy." she said

Savio was in front of me and made the same face as Nat. I felt unconformable near them like they where both gonna rape me and Allie while we fall asleep.

"so you will take care of us now how about that babe." Savio said

"I have no choice I have to take care of you so I would straight up that personality of yours and stop with flirting me ."

Savio lifted an eye crest then chuckled then wrapped his coils like lightning crushing me.

"Nardia." Allie cried. Then Nate did the same the thing with Allie

"I know your scared I can see it in your green emerald eye's." he hissed in my face

Nat laughed Allie try to utter a cry but she was being choked as I was too.

"please I beg you don't kill me and my sister and yes I am afraid if you wanted me to admit that." I uttered

Savio smiled "good" he said then let go we both coughed trying to breath.

"better get used to it." said Nat "will talk all day and night."

I glared at them both I can't wait to get out of here.

# # #

Me and Allie where at our house tried and all we did was sleep and got tired we kept thinking about Nat and Savio scared to go back and see them making evil faces at us. I sighed and tried to sleep and trying to stop thinking that they are in our home.

The next night we were in the reptile house and me and her held our hands and went into the house and there they are waiting for us they gave us evil looks and then Savio said

"we like to play a game." he said

Allie and I looked at each other nervous "what would you like to play." I asked

"The jungle of snakes." Nat said "it was our favorite game when we where little serpents." he said

"um sorry but we don't know how to play and it sounds dangerous." Allie said

"it's easy we are the dangerous snakes that find beautiful maidens in the deep jungle and that is you two." said Savio circling us

"and we capture them and hypnotized them and they become our snack." Nat said also circling us.

Allie gulped as I was sweating scared. "you seriously won't eat us right." Allie asked

"Maybe maybe not." said Nat

"there has to be simple answer than that Nat." I said

"Come now Nardia we are just fooling with you two besides you could rip apart our organs even if we try to swallow you whole." Savio said

Allie sighed in relief as I did too.

"now who will go first." said Savio

Allie pushed me forward then hid behind a wall. I looked at Allie then Savio was right in front of me. He smiled "let the games begin." he said

# # #

Apparently I had keep playing because they think I was a better sport than my sister. It starts with me being lost in the Jungle and then I was found by Savio and Nat which I thought they would help me but they (pretending) hypnotize me.

"I was lost and was attacked by a lion and I was lucky to escape." I said acting so dramatic.

"ppfftt." said Allie

I glared at her "would you like to join Allie?" I asked

"No no your doing a good job keep going." she said

I sighed "any way and I have met a lot rude animals but you two, you have been the kindest animals I have met so far."

"oh really." said Savio Slithering around me

"yes and I think you are one of the smartest animals other than hurting me or trying to eat me." I said

"are you sure you met our other self." said Nat

"I think you don't have another self I think you are just your self."

"Think again." said Savio

Then with lighting speed Savio put his coils around me squeezing me. He did an evil laugh and stare at me into my eye's pretending to hypnotize me as I pretend to stare into space being hypnotized and then Savio pretending eating me.

"Game Over." I yelled

Savio let go of me and then I plopped to the ground tried.

"When I get home Allie remind me to bring something for these guys to occupied themselves."

"sure until they want to play The jungle of snakes." she said

I rolled my eye's.

I went for a walk maybe things will get better when I clam down. It was dark and everything was silent well sorta I mean you got the lemur Julian and the penguins Skipper, Kloiski, Rico,and Private watching me and Allie. I would sit on the bench maybe resting my eye's then something jumped on my lap.

"hello little palm tree." it was Julian

I sighed I patted his head "Hey Julian." I said

"Ah come on why the long face you should be happy for your king."

"King yeah alright you think your king of this Zoo your not even my king the only king is Savio right now because I got this job to survive." I said

Julian gasped "Savio is King why I will have his head and string him and eat him for breakfast." He yelled

I rolled my eye's. What a dumb animal he was probably spoiled because his mother and father babied him for like what until they died and left him behind.

"oi you know to pick a fight." I said

"that is it I'll do a dancing contest with him." he said

I laugh "okay one he can't dance and two I can beat you in a dancing contest." I said

"pppfffttt yeah right palm tree's can't dance." he said

I made an evil grin the one that Savio would do (secretly I have been practicing) "Alright rodent I challenge you on a dancing contest if I win you get to be laughed at and you win I get laughed at too." I said

"oh ho your on little palm tree." he said "prepare for the dancing champion oh yeah." he said busting the moves

"save it for the contest ring tail." I said Then I left.

# # #

"Nardia what is your problem." Allie yelled

"what I need competition." I said

"your gonna lose you know" I turn to see Savio.

"Explain?" I asked

"he cheats he'll do any thing to win." he said

"That will change now if you excuse me I need to practice." I said

Savio shook his head and slithered away.

Alright yes as you can see I am a good dancer and my sister thinks I stink but I am good. I was dancing until I saw Allie, I jumped

"what's with the hips." she asked

"it is good exercise and do you knock?"

"Nah now listen don't do the hips it's not okay and also-"

"um Allie do have to take care of Nat." I asked

"I don't care about that dang worm who chokes me for what 15min and scares the heck out of me." Then Nat was right behind her.

"um Allie."

"no don't you Allie me I had enough of that serpent who wants to play "Jungle of the snakes"."

she yelled

Then she heard a hiss behind her "he's right behind me right?" she asked she turned to see Nat and Savio.

"Hey Nat I got a game we can play just follow me and will go to candy land." she said then walked out of the room. Nat shook his head and followed her. Savio looked at me.

"You know your not a bad dancer." he said

I smiled "thanks and you came to help me right." I asked

Savio nodded he slithered towards me. "Where I came from women dance like they where princess and they dance with beauty but what you did was different but it was the right idea." he explained "I helped a young women with her dancing and then a prince came and wanted to marry her but she did and forgot about me."

"oh I'm so sorry." I said

"no worry's I understood. So will you let me help."

"sure I can learn to trust you." I said

He slithered around me then wrapped his body softly around me. I know he was not trying to kill me. He told me to dance so I did but when I made a move he did not like he would fix it with his coils and tried something different. I danced like a princess like Savio described. I slowly made the right moves and did my best this happened for a week and made good progress. Savio this time told me to do it on my own with him not tangled all over me. I made great progress and did it carefully. Savio was impressed, I did it with a final. I took a breath and was sweating and out of breath. Savio clapped.

"well done you where easy to teach." he said

I shrugged "what can I say I am a dancer." I said

"yo Nardia Julian is waiting to beat your palm tree butt." said Allie

I looked at Savio "wish me luck." I said

# # #

"remember this palm tree is nothing she will be gushed in my fist." said Julian who punched his palm of his hand.

I shook my head then Skipper and the Penguins where observing me just in case if I do anything bad. Julian was doing his moves and wasting energy. Savio whispered in my ear "look those penguins will watch you in every move and they will still think your suspicious but on the other hand the otter female will stick up for you and Julian watch your back he will hit back"

I nodded then stretched my ham strings.

"alright." said a fat lemur named Morice "here are the rules do not distract the dancer at all times, never ever rewind the dancers moves and do not make fun."

"and don't cheat." I said

"oh yeah and don't cheat." Morice said "first up it's Julian."

Then Julian started jumping around "prepare to let your eye's boil." he said

Then the song I gotta feeling by black eye peas started to play and then he started to dance he was shaking his tail around and then started to shake his body and then do back flips. I shook my head this is what I'm going against waste of my time please. Then Julian started to jump around then fished it with a break dance.

"peace out my people's." he said

Then everybody cheered even with morph the cute little lemur who had a sign that said I love you Julian. Then he walked past me.

"good luck little palm tree." he said

"pleasure." I said.

"Now is up Nardia." said Morice

I walked into the dance floor then the song Papi started to play. I dance on the song. Julian paused and then got angry because how of a good dancer I was. Then I did a back flip from cheer leading then I did split putting my head on the ground. Then looked at Julian with a nasty grin. He looked at me like he was afraid.

I got up and and then I twirled around then did a fighting kick from sword fighting class. Julian got mad he grabbed a rock and threw it at my head. I fell from the impact. Savio turned he was mad he hissed loudly and was ready to attack Julian. He slithered fast and tied Julian up in his coils.

"you know the rules rodent!" he hissed at him

I shook my head and turned to see Savio squeezing Julian to death. Then the penguins got Savio down.

"this was your last chance serpent it's to Hoboken for you." Skipper said

"did you see that ring tail he cheated he rewind a beautiful dancers pride." he spat.

Allie and Nat where wide eyed then looked at each other.

"did I hear what I think he said?" Allie asked

"yep he did" Nat said

I paused a beautiful dancer I got up and yelled "STOP!"

Everything went silent they turned.

"Okay first of all Julian cheated and threw a rock at my head so Savio was protecting me and was sorta doing the right thing so let's start over and do I again." I said looking at Julian with a nasty glare.

"ya know Skipper Nardia is sorta right ya know." he said

"Rico knock the pixy dust out of Privates eye." said Skipper

"Okay." Rico said then slapped Private upside the head.

"I'm not gonna make a deal with a human who taking care of a serpent." he said glaring at me

I made a sad face "What would happen if you tried take away private if he was Savio and almost killed Julian would you take him to Hoboken?" I asked

Skipper paused then looked at Private he made a puppy dog face. Skipper sighed then faceplamed.

"alright boy's let him go." he said

The penguins let him go. I ran and hugged him, Savio paused then warped his coils into a hug, I did not want to let go, Savio proved he can be trusted as a friend. Allie and Nat's jaws dropped.

"thank you," Savio whispered in my ear

"your welcome" I whispered


	3. Why this friendship?

Chapter 3

Why this friendship?

I sat in the Reptile house looking at the back of my head on a glass wall. Pushed I on the bruise that Julian made. I knew it hurt but I need to know how big it was, Allie looked her self she said it was not bad but just a bruise. Savio was watching from his habitat watching what was going on. Nat looked at Savio. He slithered towards where Savio was looking.

"why do you care for that girl?" Nat asked

Savio sighed "you would not understand," Savio said

"why do you have these giant feelings for Nardia." said Nat eying him.

Savio paused then hide his head in his coils. "I trust nothing tragic to inspire." he said

Nat was angry "you idiot your a Boa not a human." He yelled

"well this is embarrassing," Savio said

"embarrassing? Your lucky if she never knows or the penguins." Nat yelled

Savio glared at him, "why don't you mind your business Nat and I'll mind my own...I think she is beautiful person I've ever met in my whole life." Savio said

Nat twitched his left eye like he was going nut's "I'm done with you Savio your a bigger idiot than I thought." Nat said then slithered away at the other side of the tank.

I walked towards the habitat that Savio was in. I tapped on the glass wall. He lifted his head.

"you okay Savio." I asked

Savio nodded "just tired that's all." he said

I smiled "um I like to ask you a question...did you say I was a beautiful dancer?" I asked

Savio paused and scratch the back of his head with his tail "it's hard to explain ya see when I was teaching you I realized you had skills." he said

I blushed "I should thank you for your teaching, you where right about Julian though."

"I was only helping by the way how's your head?" he asked

I rubbed the back of my head I could feel it and it hurts I felt that I was in comma some how. I sighed "sore but I'm dealing with it" I said

Savio opened a air vent in his habitat. I was confused what is he doing,

"stand back." he said

I stood so far away then the glass wall fell. I turned since he was using the key pad to get out. I looked at him I smiled and shook my head, He slithered towards me. I sat down on the floor he slithered towards me and wrapped his coils around me like a hug. He rested his head in my arms while I was cradling him.(sorta) Savio gave me droopy eye's and smiled I guess he was tired he closed his eye's and rested I smiled and kissed his head.

# # #

Hans a puffin was banging his head on a pole over and over again,

"I-need-to-get-out-of-here." he said angry

"banging won't get you anywhere Hans." said Clens a brownish lemur who hates Julian

"I don't want to deal with those giant worms that almost almost kill us." yelled Hans with blood shocked eye's breathing madly.

"you mean Savio and Nat," asked Lulu

"What's this about Savio and Nat." said a dark hissing Voice

They all turned. Then appeared two anaconda's.

The first one was Black with gold markings tinted with blood red and had blood red eye's and a gray under belly. And had a sliver mustache of some sort. The other anaconda was gray with green markings and has black sliver eye's and had a blackish mustache.

"oh uh Nag we just talking about you can kick Savio and Nat's butt's." said Clens

Hans got angry he growled "yeah totally not to mention how your a pain you two are." Hans yelled

"well Cullen I think they miss there Savio and Nat." said Nag

Cullen chuckled "such sad faces but now it's time to rejoice"

"that's right because where gonna get Savio and Nat here back at Hoboken so we can go to Manhattan zoo." said Nag.

"whoa whoa you can't Savio and Nat left because of you guy's just because your bigger and stronger and you almost killed them both last time." said Ronda

Nag flicked his tongue annoyed, "yeah and how are you going to stop me sit on my head," Nag said.

Then Nag and Cullen started to laugh, "oh that is gonna hurt," said Clens.

Ronda was angry she wanted to really sit on both of their heads but they where too smart.

"now if you excuse us where gonna have some sleep and make a plan for Manhattan." said Cullen and then they both left.

"we can't let them go to Manhattan." said Hans

"why not maybe they can defeat the penguins back there." Clens said "even maybe Julian"

"no they be like dead if Nag and and Cullen took one inch towards those guys." said Hans

Clens rolled his eye's "whatever polish dain." said Clens

Hans made a huge a glare then walked away.

# # #

I woke up in the coils of Savio while he was still asleep it was 6:00 AM in the morning. I yawned Savio opened his eye's and looked at me, he smiled and flicked his tongue on my cheek. I giggled

"good morning Savio." I said

"good morning." he said in a morning hoarse voice.

I scratched under his chin. I looked and saw Allie hung in Nat's coils.

"Allie" I cried

I ran to her body I took the coils off of her neck and held her. "Allie can you hear me Allie."

Then she started laughing "you should of seen the look in your face." she laughed

I glared at her and dropped her on the ground with a thud Nat was also laughing Allie and Nat did a high five. Then from behind Savio slapped Nat upside the head with his tail.

"knock it off." he said

Nat glared at him "why don't you mind your own business," said Nat using his tail like a hand making it talk with his voice.

Savio growled and slithered away into the habitat with Nat. Me and Allie putted the habitat back and locked it we waved good-bye and headed back then we saw a sign at the side of a door me and Allie looked at it. I was reading it and then I saw Boa's back in Hoboken.

"What!" I cried

Allie made a smile thinking this was best day of her life. I was angry this must have been skippers work.

"I'm gonna go talk to skipper," I said

then Allie made a sad face and followed me. As I made it to Skippers place in his habitat I knocked onto his little door thing. Then opened was a laser gun. Me and Allie putted our hands up.

"who is it," said Skipper

"it's me Nardia and Allie we need to talk," I said

Then Skipper popped out with a frown.

"what do you want?" he asked

"can we talk in private please," I said

We where in the penguins headquarters. It was big and little smelly the smell of fish.

"what do you want?" Skipper asked again

"I thought we had a deal of saying Savio and Nat could stay," I said

"we did so why are you complaining?"

"they are leaving they are being shipped back to Hoboken and you lied to me,"

"uh Nardia I think Skipper is confused," said Allie

"Kowaliski analysis," said Skipper

Kowaliski grabbed his binoculars and looked at the sign closely "it appears that they are going back to Hoboken because they are changing reptiles to...Oh no not..."

"What what is it?" I asked looking out the window where Kowaliski was looking at.

"They are going to be replaced by Anaconda's," said Kowaliski

I took his binoculars and looked and saw the word Anaconda. I slowly putted the binoculars down and slumped onto the floor. Private sat next to me and looked at me.

"you two are pretty close friends," he said

I nodded "I learned to trust him," I said

Private stood up "I'm gonna help you making Savio stay," he said

"what!" Allie said

"Private do you know what your saying," said Skipper

"why Savio has not eaten any body yet since the last two times he came and Nat is new and he has not eaten anybody before yet,"

Kowaliski twiddled his flippers and looked at me "I guess I could help you both," he said

"not you Kowaliski," said Skipper

Kowaliski looked at Skipper "well Private has a point,"

"uh-huh," said Rico nodding his head fast then he waddled towards Allie and pushed her next me and went next Allie. Then Kowaliski went next to me. Skipper was standing in the other side alone. Skipper groaned.

"fine Well help you but as long Savio does not do any tricks," said Skipper

"I'll make sure now first where are the Anaconda's from?" I asked

"The sign said Hoboken," said Kowaliski

"Fine then me and Allie well go to Hoboken just to see what Anaconda's they are cause if you want to have them eating you guys then you will be dead they are bigger than Savio and Nat." I said

Skipper paused and sighed "we have two subways tokens you two can take."

"good will start now come on Allie," I said

"AAAwww can we start tomorrow?" Allie asked

"no the sooner we know the sooner we can finish this," I said

"Nardia is I go to jail for this I'm gonna kill you," said Allie

# # #

Me and Allie where in a subway sitting with a bunch of weird people and strangers. Allie was just mad that we have to save two serpents from being transferred. I wanted Savio to stay okay...he is my friend and he was sorta nice to me in the beginning. He called me a beautiful dancer and thought I had great Talent. I touched my stomach. I could remember Savio coiling around my body teaching me how to dance. While the music was playing I hated to see Savio leave and never come back and I have to deal with some other reptile that could kill me for sure. Allie looked at me seeing my holding my stomach.

"you okay?" Allie asked

I looked at her "yeah I'm fine just I'm nervous that we might get in trouble," I said

"see see what did I tell you Nardia you'll bite the hand that feeds you," said Allie

I looked at Allie then down to the ground. Allie sighed looked straight at the windows. The subway ride was so long and I was so tired but I don't want any wired idiots coming to kidnap us. I was thinking what we might see at this Hoboken Zoo maybe animals that you would never see at the new york Zoo.

We where Finally at New Jersey Hoboken. We went into the Zoo and looked everywhere there was a Puffin, A lemur surprisingly it did not look like Julian, A walrus, and a chimpanzee. But there where so many other animals I could list but now where in a crisis. Me and Allie walked into the reptile house and saw the two Anaconda's. They where more bigger than Savio or Nat. Allie hid behind me and just did not say a peep. The two Anaconda's looked and saw us. I tried to clam myself and not get myself in a tizzy. The Anaconda's made two sly smiles stretching across there faces.

"don't even think about it," I said

The Anaconda's paused then looked at each other then at us.

"I have dealt with your kind now I want to ask a few questions before we go," I said

"so you know we can talk and you know us very well then," said the one was Black with gold markings tinted with blood red and had blood red eye's and a gray under belly. And had a sliver mustache of some sort. He must be older than the other one.

"yes I do an-*"

"you smell of him," said the other one with the gray skin and green markings and has black sliver eye's and had a blackish mustache.

"what?" said Allie

"You smell of him that Nat," said The second Anaconda.

"yes Cullen and the older one smells of Savio all over her body...everywhere," said the first one.

"and you know them both?" I asked

"oh yes very well sometimes we almost kill them and they are very afraid of us," said the first one.

I was not happy right now. I clenched my fist. Savio and Nat where hurt and the only reason they are in new york was because they are being protected by these two. I softly unclenched my fist.

"and you probably know that you are going to new york city at the Manhattan Zoo." I said

"oh yes our plan worked very well...I think I know why your here you are Savio's Zookeeper and the other female human is Nat's." said the first snake

Allie hid behind me. I looked at both of the snakes "who are you both?" I asked

"I'm Nag my dear and this other gentlemen is Cullen," said "Nag"

Allie looked at me then at the snakes "so you guys made the transportation?" Allie asked

"Correct." said Cullen

I looked at them both angry "how dare you," I said

"why it's just the other animals are tired of us being here so they can have Savio and Nat back," said Nag

"yeah and your gonna hurt the animals there at New York not to mention...us," I said

Nag and Cullen looked at each other and made sly smiles. My glared loosened into a worried face. If they think they want to win our hearts of being friends they are so wrong. Then after that me and Allie heard a click then clank the habitat door to Nags and Cullen's fell. Me and Allie screamed. The two Anaconda's slithered towards us, I looked around and grabbed a pitch fork and pointed at them.

"Stay back!" I yelled

Nag and Cullen laughed, then Nag grabbed the pitch fork and threw it. I jumped now me and Allie where cornered. Nag looked at me with his blood red eye's. While Cullen was looking at Allie with his flat black eye's. I wanted to fight but Nag's eye's scared me Savio's was more clam and green like the sea. I wanted to see Savio's eye's I wanted to see Savio's face.

"Hey you two," said a voice. Me and Allie turned to see the animals we saw out there. The puffin, lemur, Walrus, and the chimpanzee. "don't move well help," said the Puffin

Nag and Cullen hissed at them then Nag grabbed me with his coils squeezing me softly. I barley could breath I tried to get out of the coils but Nag was more stronger than Savio or me. Allie tackled Nag and started to ring his neck. The Puffin and the rest helped and Attacked Nag and Cullen. The chimpanzee helped me get out of the coils. I slipped out of the coils and grabbed Allie me and her ran out of the reptile house I fell onto the ground and held my stomach it hurts so much. Those coils weren't a kind touch like Savio's. It was more of a touch of death. Allie helped me up and looked at me like saying told you so.

"I'm sorry," I said

"don't be now we know what will happen...do you think we should tell Nat and Savio?" Allie asked

I sighed "I guess I hate to see their faces shocked," I said


	4. Truth or Lie

Chapter 4

Truth or Lie

"WHAT?!" yelled Savio shocked "where being transferred was this skippers work?"

"no Savio it's not we checked the sign and it said you are being replaced by," I gulped "Anaconda's"

Nat and Savio looked at each other then at me and Allie. I rubbed my arm from Nags hard squeezing. It hurts so much that I could collapse and just lie down. Savio looked at me and my arm.

"are you okay?" Savio asked

I nodded but I did not look him in the eye. Savio grabbed my arm softly and saw the scales marks from Nag. I gulped if he smells that scent Savio is gonna flip. Savio looked at it closely. Then I watched his tongue brushed onto my arm. Savio tightened his tail on my wrist. He looked at me but not sacred just angry and not to mention burning rage.

"he did this to you did he?" Savio said

"who?" I said

"Nardia this is not a Joke why did you go see him...Nag?"

I bit my lip and sighed "We wanted know why you were being transferred you did nothing wrong and not to mention why do they have to come?" I said

Savio looked at me "he could have killed you," said Savio.

I sighed he was right I could have been killed. I would never be here if Allie or the Hoboken zoo animals would have saved me. Allie looked at me then at Nat.

"Listen The two snakes Cullen and Nag they made the transportation not the zookeepers." said Allie "unless you want rejections then I suggest hands or tails,"

Nat looked at her then at Savio. I sighed...this was harder than I thought making the transportation not work and try something else. I walked out of the door of the reptile house and looked at the sign Anaconda, Anaconda, Anaconda...that's all I can read right now. Savio would have to go back to Hoboken and...I thought for a minute maybe Savio did not mean to eat the animals maybe Nag tortured Savio so much that Savio wanted to torture something else so he shared that pain to the animals here. Wow Savio has been through a lot of pain. I wonder about Nat if he did something like that in a different Zoo. Then I felt something slither up on my arm. I looked and saw Savio. He gave me a depressed look.

"all my life I would never know that you would come into the picture and become my friend," Savio said

"me either," I said "I believe I could do something good but...nothing," I said

Savio looked at me then slithered around my waist and looked at me face to face "what do you mean Nardia?" he asked

"I did nothing I can't save you from being transferred," I said

Savio made a worried face then he rubbed his head softly onto mine. I stroked his coils...a friend from a torture then to a cold heart serpent now...a gentle serpent. Savio looked at me.

"you did more than that Nardia you took care of me and entertained me (sorta) and you became a friend to me. A lot of people were scared of me just because I was a giant cold blooded snake that eats things whole...your different," Savio explained

I blushed is this really Savio or was he already transferred because those words...those words just...I could not explain it but those are words from a friend. I hugged Savio tight while Savio wrapped his coils around me. This was destiny this was faith this...was my journey and I found the road to keep going.

"come on we better get into your habitat," I said

Savio looked at me looking like he was about to pout like a 5 year old. I pointed my finger to the door. Savio sighed and slithered back into the reptile house. I shook my head smiling then followed him inside. Allie was getting Nat in his habitat as well. Me and Allie picked the glass wall and locked it back up with the key pad. Me and Allie said our good-bye's and left for every body to look in the Zoo.

# # #

"Nag you know those girls are trouble right?" said Cullen.

"of course they are, they want help there precocious Boa constrictors and leave us here women they think what's best for others," said Nag

Nag looked at his prisoners who helped me and Allie to escape and glared at them with his red eye's burning a hole onto their foreheads.

"let this be a lesson to you all that I am doing you all a favor for me and my partner to leave this dump," said Nag

The animals slouched and were scared and all. Nag slithered towards the TV's with the security cameras at NY and saw all the animals in there pen's and cages. Nag looked at the lemurs pen and saw Julian dancing with his bouncy house. Then saw the penguins waving and smiling at the people with just a bowel with a fish. Then Nag looked at the other TV with Marlene swimming in the water and people watching her. Then Nag looked at the reptile house and looked at Savio and Nat there was nobody there to look at them. Savio was bored while Nat was trying to swat a fly with his tail. Nag chuckled thinking watching Nat trying to swat a fly was funny. Savio sighed and swatted the fly with his tail against the glass wall.

"well thanks Savio now I'm bored," said Nat

"welcome to the club Nat," said Savio

Nat looked at Savio. Savio was resting his head onto his coils and looking strait at the door. Waiting for people to come in and watch him just look like a cold blooded killer.

"your thinking about her again," said Nat

"so," said Savio

"so that means you should think about something else like maybe what are should are future life looks like if we get out of this tank and become free," explained Nat

"alright I'm thinking about begging Nardia to take me in her home and stay with her how's that?" Savio said looking at Nat

Nat face palmed and looked at Savio. Nag listened to the conversation closely then Cullen Bumped in and watched and also listen.

"what's so special about Nardia any way?" asked Nat

"it's just...never mind," said Savio

"come on you can tell me I won't say anything," said Nat

Savio sighed and looked at Nat "you see when I taught Nardia how to dance she had skills I never seen I mean I was from India you know that and...Nardia she-she had the lightest touch and I thought I felt a change cause at first I did not care if she won or not but when I coiled around her body...I felt...like I was a new person," explained Savio

"ppppfffftttt ha ha ha ha ha," said Nat laughing the other way.

Savio made an annoyed face and looked at Nat "do you need a drink of water over there by the container Nat?" asked Savio

"no no I'm good keep going," said Nat breathing in air.

Savio sighed and shook his head. Sometimes Savio would love to stuff his head onto Jar and be done with it but Nat was like his brother and they are only friends.

"any way Nardia said that she can learn to trust me and she did and now she trust's me and me and her are just friends I guess." said Savio

"boy Savio you got a lot of catching up to do," said Nat.

Savio looked at Nat "why Nat do you have something to tell me about Allie that I don't know hat you might have some wearied feelings that you need to share, the doctor is here Nat if you would like to talk," said Savio

Nat paused then slithered away slowly and did not look back. Savio snorted then went back to his bored spot.

Nag turned to Cullen "well we know that Savio has feelings for a creature that is not his kind and now...we need to get into Nat's darkest secrets," said Nag

"then?" asked Cullen lifting an eye crest.

"Then well have to get our coils dirty then," said Nag.

Cullen made a sly smile then looked at the prisoners "what about them?" he asked

Nag looked at them "we won't worry about that now," said Nag

The animals quivered with fear. Nag just chuckled and slithered away leaving the animals behind.

# # #

Me and Allie were in town just at the cafe and just hanging eating muffins and having a muffin. Allie bought more nail polish and I did not buy anything until me and Allie went into the jewelery store. I did not care much for jewelery unless if it literary caught my eye. I am sometimes picky with jewelery. Allie kept buying rings and some bracelets. I was just looking around and then something literary caught my eye. I walked towards it and saw a necklace that was a shape of a Boa constrictor. It was around a neck dummy. I saw how it's paints looks like it melted on the snakes body and it has Savio's colors and the green like gems glistened. I looked at the beautiful piece.

"is there something I can do you for you miss," said a voice.

I turned to see the owner looking at me. He looked like he was from China where the cloths and the face.

"oh um I was just looking at this nice necklace it's just reminds me of a Boa constrictor at the zoo that I work at." I said

"ah Boa constrictor's," said the store owner "one of the amazing snakes in the world, They keep away evil spirits and give good luck,"

"if you ask me," said Allie "They bring evil spirits to me,"

The store owner laughed I chuckled and looked at the necklace "how much is it?" I asked

"you know what go on take it," said the store owner

"really but I should pay-*," I said

"no no please I insist it does not sell well in the store," he said

"thank you...thank you so much," I said

Allie just rolled her eye's and payed for her rings and bracelets. I put the necklace around my neck and saw on the mirror that it looked so beautiful on me. It brings so much joy to me that I am wearing something that looks like Savio and now...I feel safe. Me and Allie where walking down town and just talking random about what we saw in the internet or what we had for dreams last night. It was an ongoing thing that happens a lot. Allie stopped and looked at TV's and saw something about Manhattan Zoo.

"this is now a crisis the new york city Zoo has been destroyed by animal burgelers. The lost animals where three lemurs, one otter, four penguins, and two Boa constrictors. I gasped Allie made a small laugh thinking it was funny.

"come on Allie we got to help them," I said

Allie sighed and followed me. We had to help them. Epically Savio and Nat.

I ran into the Zoo and saw the otter habitat destroyed and the others that where destroyed. I ran into the reptile house and saw the Boa constrictors habitat was broken I saw some bloodstained on the floor like droplets. Savio and Nat must of fought back with there fangs. I looked at the broken glass...blood, the animal thieves must of stabbed Savio and Nat to make them stop biting and squeezing. I grabbed the glass and looked at the bloodstained glass. I growled and threw the glass and it broke. Allie made a sad face and looked like she wished she was here and this never happened. I looked at her.

"Your gonna help me find them?" I asked Allie

"yes," she said

I looked and saw the back door open and heard gasping and heavily breathing. I ran towards the door. I hope it's Savio. I ran around the corner and saw Morice lying on the ground beaten.

"Morice," I cried

I ran to him and picked him up. He was hurt and exhausted bruises and some scratches. Morice looked at me. He had pain in his eye's and also fear. He tried his best to speak.

"Nardia...Savio and...the...rest were...taken by...poachers," said Morice

I paused...why poachers here in NY? I stroked Morice's head softly. I could feel the bumps on his head and the wounds. I was about to cry. Feeling his pain. I felt it before I have...being beaten up from my aunt and uncle. The ghost pains were coming back.

"Nardia," said Morice "Savio and Nat betrayed us they...they captured us helping the...poachers,"

Allie and me gasped and looked at each other. I looked at Morice.

"Morice have you mistaken by two other snakes they might be Anaconda's," I told him. I wanted to make this was not Savio's and Nat's work. I wanted to make sure Nag and Cullen was the one.

Morice shook his head "no they had evil in there eye's...they betrayed us,"

I sighed. I carried a Morice into the Zoo vet for him to get well. I looked at him resting while his heart was slowly gaining strength. I looked Allie. She had tears to her eye's. I put a hand on her shoulder. Allie turned and looked at me. I nodded and walked out the door with Allie following me.

We where back at the reptile house looking at the evidence here...why would poachers be here and did Savio and Nat help them? But what about the bloodstained walls and floor. Savio and Nat must of fought and tried to help the others. I tried to think but nothing. Allie was trying to clam herself down and try to help. I sighed and followed the messy trail of a little bit of blood and holes. I went to the back door were the tires left a trail. Then I saw snake skin. It was Nat's skin. I picked it up and looked at it. They must of helped the poachers but why they would have a reason to help. I looked into the horizon of city cars and buildings. If we are up against them I guess Savio might deserve to be in Hoboken.

# # #

Marlene was sitting next to Skipper scared and biting her claws. She has never been afraid her whole life other than being eating whole by Savio. Skipper was just angry he tried to destroy the cage with him banging on the bars. Rico was knocked out and could not ugergatat any tools for them to get out. Julian and Mort was just confused still sitting. Private was next to Marlene doing the same thing that she is. And Kowaliski was making calculations for the rest of them to get out and get back to the zoo.

"Kowaliski analysis," said Skipper

"it appears we are stuck in here until Rico wakes up and get us something to break free," said Kowaliski

Skipper sighed "those snakes I should have not trusted Nardia she lied to us and probably kept her mouth shut," yelled Skipper

"sadly yes," said a voice

Everybody turned to see Savio and Nat. Skipper glared at them. Savio slithered towards them and gave them a evil smile. Marlene and Private quivered afraid.

"you betrayed us Savio you were Nardia's friend," said Marlene

"my my this Nardia you talk about is making me hungry is she with you?" asked Savio

Everybody was confused then looked at Savio. Then Nat was next to Savio

"Savio what are you mumbling about?" asked Nat

"it seems that this Nardia creature they talk about sounds delicious," said Savio

Skipper then had an idea "your also missing this delectable Allie," said Skipper

Nat looked at Skipper "what is an Allie?" asked Nat that he almost looked like he was drooling.

"she is the most tasting you would ever eat and if they come and find us you will get a wonderful glimpse." said Skipper

Then everybody heard foot steps. The figures walked towards the cage while Savio and Nat moved away. Skipper glared at the figures. There faces where covered by masks and their cloths where stained with blood. Which explains the wounds on Savio and Nat. The figures where weaponed and they where huge.

"how much do you think those penguins are worth," said the first figure

"beats me all they did was wave," said the second figure "but I think the otter would be worth 50 her pelt would be great to be sold,"

Marlene squeaked afraid. Her beautiful pelt be sold. Kowaliski held Marlene's hand just to comfort her. His face was telling her that he won't let them harm her. Skipper elbowed Kowaliski.

"what about the two lemurs," said the second figure

"the one with the funny hat looks like he could be sold to the circus," said the first figure "the small lemur can be the Boa's lunch,"

Mort was shaking badly. The snakes made evil grins. Skipper glared at the two boa's, And everybody was just waiting for a miracle.

"I think well keep the Boa's and by the way Jato nice work with the serpent flute," said the first figure.

Jato grabbed the flute. "Only a snakes weakness" he said

# # #

Me and Allie tracked the poachers at this old factory. And we found there truck. We tried to see if the other animals were here but no. We walked into the factory and saw nothing. Me and Allie tried to see if there was another way up cause there is no stairs and the elevator was rundown. Allie walked towards a vent.

"Nardia over here," said Allie

I walked towards Allie. She held her hand up then knocked onto the vent then BAM! the door opened.

"how did you do that?" I asked

"from spy movies," said Allie

I shook my head followed her in the vent. It was dark and not to mention drafty and cold. Me and Allie stopped to see some light...and voices. Me and Her looked.

"where gonna be rich," said a voice

"oh jezzum Jato we only have rodents to sell...except the otter." said the other voice

I looked around and saw Savio and Nat.

"Sav-mph," my mouth was covered by Allies hand.

"shh," she said softly, she uncovered my mouth and looked down.

Savio was hurt bad but he seems fine and the same with Nat. Why are they helping the two men.

"Hey Jato let's see the Boa constrictor's fight," said the first figure

"to the death?" asked Jato the second figure

"yeah why not I bet my money on the red and black one," said the first figure

"your on Kyle," said Jato holding a flute towards his mouth.

I paused no...no they can't Savio Nat snap out of it wake up wake up I thought.

Jato started to play the flute. Then made a nasty grin

"fight," he said

Savio and Nat's eye pupils became slit then they looked at each other. Then started to fight. I was wide eyed no no. I was going to leave then BAM! I fell through the vent.

"Nardia," cried Allie then she grabbed my wrist. I screamed. Jato and Kyle looked up and saw us.

"stop fighting get those kids," said Jato pointing at us for the snakes.

Savio and Nat stopped fighting and saw us. Allie pulled me up trying hard not to drop me.

"hold on Nardia," said Allie

"I'm trying," I cried

Then something got my foot. I turned to see Savio has my ankle by his tail trying to pull me down, then Nat grabbed my other ankle.

"Allie hurry,"I cried

"I'm trying," she yelled

Then Allie pulled me up and smacked Savio's and Nat's tail away from my ankles. Then crawled through the vent.

"you stupid serpents get them," yelled Kyle

Savio and Nat followed us in the vents. While Jato and Kyle went through a hallway.

# # #

Me and Allie were still crawling through the vent. It just gives you the chills crawling into these vents me and Allie were crawling until it got really dark.

"Allie I can't see a thing," I said

"I know I can't either," Allie said

"grab my hand will ya?" I asked

Then I felt her hand but it felt wearied like it was cold and slimy.

"Jeez Allie your hands are clammy," I said

"mine yours is slimy did you become a dragon already?" asked Allie "let me get my lighter,"

"when did you get a lighter?" I asked

"don't ask," said Allie

As Allie was trying to flick the lighter on. I felt something around my waist then around my body. I froze and held my breath...I turned to see what Allie was doing (although I can't see a thing). Then it went towards my neck.

"Nardia what ever your wrapping around me stop it, it's not gonna help us," said Allie

"me? You stop what are you...Allie turn your light on now," I said

Then flick. I turned to look straight ahead but all I saw was a face from Savio.

"hello," he hissed

I screamed and then the vent was gonna break it kept going bent splitting a hole in the middle of us. Savio gave me a evil grin and his tongue flicked in my face. I did not move.

"Allie Nat is around right?" I asked

Allie was silent so that means Nat was there. I looked at Savio his green clam eye's turned into slit pupils. I had tears to my eye's. Savio was controlled almost how Nag tortured him. Then the vent was going to break. Kerr-crash, Boom, bang. We fell through the vents and fell. Some of Savio's body was around me. I looked up and saw...the animals.

"you guys okay?" I asked

"I'm going to be boa food," cried Mort

I looked behind me and saw...the flute I crawled towards it as fast as I could but Savio grabbed my ankles with his tail. I grabbed a rock and smashed his tail. Savio yelled In pain and let go of my ankles. Allie and Nat where fighting. Allie grabbed Nat's neck just in case Nat would bite her on a weak spot. I kept crawling towards the flute I grabbed it but a giant boot stopped my hand.

"ow" I cried I looked up and saw Jato with his mask off. He looked like he came from Australia. He gave me an evil smile.

"well well what do you think your doing here...do you think it's dangerous for two young girls to be here?" Jato asked

"you sick bastard," I said coldly

Jato crushed my fingers. I screamed in pain, I could hear the cracking and snapping and not only that...the cruel laugh from Jato. Jato grabbed my wrist and threw me to the ground. My right hand was in pain. I mustard a few tears through my eye's. Then Savio wrapped his coils around fast like lightning. I could not breath. Savio went into my ear.

"you look like a delectable morsel," he whispered

I looked at him glaring at him. I got up trying to get the coils off of me. Then I fell back wards and hit my head on a table then music started to play...it was "two worlds" by Phil Collins

I paused "teach me Savio," I said

Savio looked at me "what?" he said

"teach me I can learn to trust you," I said

Savio was still confused. I gave him the Savio evil smile and started to dance. Savio was way too confused. Then moved my leg the right instead of the left. Then when I was about to twirl he stopped me to make waves with my body. I was hoping this would work.

"no words describe a mothers tears." I sang "no words can heal your broken heart...a dream is gone but when there's hope somewhere someone is calling for you...two worlds one family...trust your heart...let fate decide...to guide these lives we see."

Savio started to become clam and normal. I could feel it. His coils became lose and they weren't squeezing me. But when the song ended with a finale dance I dipped and Savio held me up with his coils. I looked at him he was normal...I don't see the face of a monster. Savio looked at me.

"you did better," he said

I smiled and blushed. Jato's face was red.

"how dare you," he yelled

I got up and Savio untangled me. Jato was about to play the flute until "WHACK" Jato was hit in the head by Kyle. He had ply wood in his hand then tossed the keys to us. I grabbed them and looked at him.

"why are you doing this?" I asked "you helped him,"

"I hate Jato he forced me to do this or he would kill my wife while she was pregnant." Kyle said

"I wanted to be a father not a killer or a animal kidnapper,"

I looked at Kyle "go...go to your family we won't tell I promise," I said

Kyle nodded and also gave me a locket. I opened it and saw him with a Boa.

"her name was Shela...she lived in Africa with me for a little while then she died from age," Kyle explained.

I held the locket in the palm of my hand. I smiled and slowly nodded. Kyle left the only thing was left of Kyle was the running footsteps. I looked at Savio and put my hand on his head.

"let's go home," I said.


End file.
